


Relatively new to this

by lunathunderflash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Tree, F/F, Fem!Keith, Fem!Lance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I wrote this a long time ago, Lesbians, Light Angst, Snoop Dogg - Freeform, don't mind the names i stole all of them and they're not relevant, gender bent klance, holiday lesbians, i wrote this off of wanting christmas tree lot lesbians, its very forced and trope filled my apologies, lesbian klance, lola is lotor, pitbull - Freeform, please read this, record players, this was a school project, too much of this is based on my own life, zarry is zethrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunathunderflash/pseuds/lunathunderflash
Summary: Keith is lonely and gay, Lance is lonely and gay. What happens when you stick Fem!Klance in a snowy holiday environment with only their love for each other to keep warm? I wouldn't know, read for lots of dumb mutual pining and loneliness. Inspired by momozerii's swimming comic. Also if you're reading this message, please check out my other one shot "24K Magic" (shameless self promo)





	Relatively new to this

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fem!Klance lifeguard AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/392021) by Momozerii. 
  * Inspired by [Fem!Klance lifeguard AU on instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/392024) by Momozerii. 



> Uhhh Kathy and Lana, two lonely ass lesbians finally get to know each other after a lot of Kathy pining, theres hot chocolate and christmas trees and vinyl record players and shit like that i guess its cute? i got a 98 on this but also i am a child pls read it. Ms.Momo is teacher i hate and uhhh victor is based off my english teacher..sorry its short this was for a short story assignment and i went over the page limit. lana's family's names are all variations of the letters in her parents names can y'all appreciate that for a sec pls i swear to god i had so much trouble uploading this and then it uploaded 4 times and then i accidentally deleted all of them and now here we are

Kathy looked up at the quickly darkening sky, watching the snowfall softly around her. She shivered in her short hoodie and clutched her money (a grand total of two dollars) in her hand, stepping into the lot. The air was filled with the sound of christmas carols, the smell of peppermint and pine. Her gaze drifted to the large trailer off to the side, taking note of the menorah sticker in the window, then panned around the busy lot, packed end to end with christmas trees. As Kathy began her path towards a different trailer, this one brightly lit, enthusiastically decorated, blasting holiday music, and obviously open for concessions, she was caught up in a rush of memories. 

_        Walking through the striped arch and knocking into a familiar looking girl with cinnamon coloured skin and long brown hair tied into space buns. Kathy flushed, slightly jealous and embarrassed at the sight of the girl’s pretty hair, already internally comparing it to her faded, grown out dyed red ends, a stark comparison to the messy, unruly black hair she was born with. The girl looked up at her, almost curiously, and the raven haired girl watched a matching look of familiarity flash across her face. She instantly went on the defensive.  _

_ “What are  _ **_you_ ** _ doing here?” She asked, her instinctual nervous venom sneaking into her voice. The brunette looked down instantly, clear, light blue eyes darting from view.  _

_ “This is my family’s lot.” Kathy’s face burned.  _

_ “O-oh.” She mumbled before regaining the usual steel to her voice,”My bad” She said breezily, shaking her head and walking off with a fake chuckle.  _

     Kathy shook the memories from her thoughts like they were the snowflakes surrounding her. She made her way into the line of people queueing up for concessions, not bothering to look at the christmas trees around her. The Kumodes never bothered with a real christmas tree. Instead they focused on keeping their fake tree in good condition and getting Kathy’s two foster brothers into college. The mere thought brought a smile into Kathy’s face, at the very least, she had her prospective basketball scholarships. That was more than either of her brothers had. “One hot chocolate please. Oh and a donut.” Kathy ordered distractedly, staring off at the brunette girl sitting behind the window of the other, larger trailer, hunched over, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, most likely doing homework. The boy behind the counter (Alan, she had learned during her prior visit) (who was also the enthusiastic decorator)  laughed, following her eyes before handing her the order. 

         “Fourth time this week Akira. If I didn't know any better I would think you were coming to visit me” He reprimanded. Kathy narrowed her eyes. “Or I guess just to gawk at my kid sister for hours on end while pretending to look at christmas trees you don't even need.”

Kathy rolled her eyes. “Shut up. You guys are the only place in town with cheap hot chocolate that doesn't take years off my lifespan.”

          “Also courtesy of your little girlfriend over there.” Alan giggled, pointing at the staring girl who ducked her head before Kathy could see. 

“I could introduce y'all you know.”

“Y’all?” Kathy mocked, “You've been spending too much time down at Davidson. Welcome back to the real world son.” 

“Son?” Alan gasped in 19 year old disbelief. “It's you who needs to get back to the real world. She's already planning on trying to graduate early by taking some online classes, and mom is thinking of pulling her out. Or moving.”

“Pulling her out?! Why?” Kathy griped, she didn't even know the beautiful girl’s name, and already she might never see her again.

“The homophobia at school is getting to her.” 

Kathy’s dark eyes burned, “There’s no homophobia at Kerberos.” She lied in a mumble. 

“Yeah. I'm sure you believe that” Alan scoffed before looking away from her, “Next in line please.” He rolled his eyes.  She drank her hot cocoa as she walked, but it seemed tasteless. She couldn't believe it, she thought, hanging her head as she walked. The christmas tree lot, her only warm, food filled, ‘safe space’ might be gone. She stopped, inhaling deeply and letting the cool snowflakes melting fast on her face bring her back to reality. Her head snapped up at the sound of faint tapping, she glanced at the warm light filled window only to find the blue eyed girl waving with a shy but friendly smile. Kathy’s cheeks warmed and she shyly waved back. She smiled the whole way back uptown, of course, in between bites of her now enjoyable donut.

Scene two:

Kathy coughed at the smoke blown in her face as she announced her departure. “Fuck you guys” She laughed, checking the time quickly before scaling the fence in a show of “sobriety” and running into the building. She sniffed her red hoodie tentatively, sighing at the smell. She could only hope her eyes weren't red, she thought as she opened her locker, letting herself get lost in the spray of mist a bit longer than the word “Axe’. Kathy smiled to herself, “Right on time” she murmured as the bell rang. She slammed her locker shut and started off to class, enjoying the ever so slight squeak of her J’s against the scuffed blue linoleum floor. The attention shifted to her as soon as kids began to fill the halls. She slapped hands with Takako, sent Pidge a nod and ignored the rest of them as she sauntered through the halls, all, but one. She was nearing Geometry, a hopeful smile spreading across her face when she heard it. “You smell like a dyke!” Some kid exclaimed as she shook hands with him. It was like a slap to the face _. “There’s no homophobia at Kerberos.”   _ The familiar burning behind her eyes  was back, she stopped short in the doorway, greeted by a seemingly endless sea of unfamiliar faces.

“Its a B day.” Pidge exclaimed from the back of the class, before leaning over to her best friend Honey, “Dude she’s baked like a fucking cake.” She heard faintly. 

     “Hey shithead, no one likes you.” An insult that she had really meant for the kid from the hallway earlier, but had instead come out aimed at her arch nemesis, her history teacher, Ms. Momo. The useless school counselor tutted at her, shaking his head. 

    “You've got straight A’s, and I don't want to risk your parents finding about this.” The large grey haired man explained, his voice expressing his disinterest.  Kathy nodded in mock dejection, grabbing her mostly empty backpack and headed to the library. 

    Before, Kathy had been glad to go to the library just for the sake of getting out of Momo’s class, but now… now she had hit the jackpot. The blue eyed girl was sitting at an empty table, surrounded by empty chairs and like the last time Kathy had seen her, the brunette's head was buried in a book. Not to mention she was the only other kid in the entire library besides herself. Kathy took a deep breath, inhaling the mixing smells of old books, axe and faint vanilla, and gathered her courage. 

“Hey.. is this seat taken?” She heard herself mumble. The big blue eyes looked around at the empty library before the girl shook her head. “I’ve seen you around the office,” Kathy remarked with an easy smile, “but you don't seem like a trouble maker.”

“How would you know?” The girl nodded looked up in a sudden display of confidence. 

    “Well I'm sure you know why I'm in there, so it's only fair if I know your reason.” 

The brunette sighed deeply. “Anxiety.” She said, making a rainbow motion with her hands. “And “bullying” I guess.” She added making sarcastic quotes with her hands.

     “Why.”

“I'm bi.” She said shortly.

“By what?” Kathy asked.

“Bisexual.”

 “Oh.” Kathy frowned, for once, not knowing what to say. “So what? You got excused to come here?” She asked.                                                  

         The blue eyed girl nodded, “What about you?” She asked.

“You know Ms. Momo?”

She nodded, “I got out at the beginning of the year.” Kathy nodded thoughtfully. The two sat in comfortable silence for a while.  “I'm Lana.” She finally admitted as the bell rang.

“Kathy.” The dark eyed girl blushed as the two gathered their things and headed their separate ways. 

“Hey!” Lana exclaimed as Kathy was walking, she turned and was greeted by Lana’s smile. The brunettes voice shook in her first words. “You can come by the lot if you'd like.. Alan, my brother I mean, told me you like the hot chocolate.” She grinned before flinging her bag over her shoulder and running off.

 “For sure.” Kathy’s voice was barely audible as she walked in the opposite direction, smiling and shaking her head.

Scene three:

Kathy quietly and carefully closed the apartment door behind her, not wanting to interrupt her foster family’s conversation. She shook her head, sighing to herself as she remembered the scene she had mistakenly inserted herself in earlier. 

_ The smiling face of  Sakura, her foster mother, as she carried in the “surprise” she had bought the twins. The two almost identical boys who shook their heads in unison at the offering. _

_ “What are we supposed to do with a record player?”  Thace asked.  _

_ “Yeah unlike Kathy, we actually have to spend time practicing for basketball games.”  Regris rolled his eyes, “We don't have time for a stupid vinyl player.” _

_ “We don't want it.”  Her twin foster brothers chorused.  _

_ “Why don't you give it to Kathy?” Thace sneered, “She obviously has no problem with basketball practice, she's already getting scouted.” He huffed.  _

_ “Only if she wants it.” Sakura smiled softly.  _

_ “I've been a bit busy, and I wouldn't want to damage it, can I have some time to think?” Kathy mumbled slowly. _

_ “Of course.” Sakura murmured with an almost pitiful smile. _

_ “Oh but of course  the great Kathy Akira can have some time to think about whether or not to accept our gift since she's been so busy with basketball.” Thace rolled his eyes.  _

_ “Nah, she was too busy dyking around with her little girls basketball team, that’s why she doesn't practice.” Regris added, shoving Kathy jokingly. She forced a laugh and headed out the door in a feeble attempt to brush it off. _

Now outside, she pondered her options. She couldn't go back inside and face her siblings and their attempts at humour. She had already tried calling Tamako for pasta night, but she was at a swim meet. She had even tried Pidge.  _ “Sorry we don't really know each other anymore, besides, I’m with Honey. why don't you call Lola or something?” _ Pidge had suggested before hanging up.   She paced up and down her block, the sky slowly changing colours around her. She was relatively new to this, how soon should she go to the lot?? How long was too long to wait? It felt like she had to physically restrain herself from biting her nails. She couldn't go to the lot, it was too early, she decided. Picking up her phone, she decided to go along with Pidges suggestion. 

“I'm gonna go out with the rest of the team soon, but I’m nearby so I'll come get you.” Lola said from over the phone.   

The sky darkened, and Kathy counted the seconds in birds that flew over the grey sky. She heard footsteps approaching, and quickly turned around, “Finally.” She sighed at the sight of the team’s center.

“Come on, the rest of the team is bringing the booze so we can’t be late. Unless you want to drink cheap beer.” Lola rolled her eyes without a dip in her pace.  

   Kathy gazed around at the group of people around her, all basketball players or other athletes from their school, faces she barely recognized.  Teens reeking of alcohol and gossip. 

“How many..” She heard someone say distantly. The beer in her bloodstream had dulled her mind enough for her to tune out, but one word and she regained her focus. “Fag’s at our school?” Her head whipped around, trying her best to control her emotions. 

“No idea,” Lola shrugged. Kathy’s eyes shifted. Oh and there he was, the kid from the hallway the other day. “Good question Zarry.” Someone else piped in. Kathy’s eyes narrowed at the name.  “I dunno there's that one bitch, Llama? Lana?” They continued.

“Oh yeah! The dyke who used to be a fag!” Zarry exclaimed giddily.

       Kathy was on him in a second, no tooth or nail, just fists and pure unadulterated rage. The noise of the crowd seemed to come from under water, as she continued to punch, until finally she emerged, greeted with shouts and shocks. She pulled away, wiped at her bloody lip, and walked away without a word.

         “Why’d you stand up for a dyke? You one of  em too?” Zarry yelled as she retreated.

      She touched her cheek tenderly as she walked downtown, the faint yet reassuring sound of holiday music reaching her ears. Her steps quickened at the sight of the candy cane like arch. She chuckled bitterly, words ringing in her ears.  _ “You one of em too?”   _  She looked around frantically, but Lana was nowhere to be found, even Alan was nowhere in sight. She ducked under a low hanging string of lights, wandering through the trees in an aimless effort to calm her racing heart. 

The eventually slow and steady beat of her heart unfurrowed her eyebrows and she allowed herself to take a deep breaths, the calm allowing her hardly one second of stillness before she was on high alert again.

       “Where is she?!” She heard Lola growl. Peeking around a tree she noticed she wasn’t alone, the bruised boy she had fought was limping beside her, along with seemingly even more buddies than before. She surveyed her options frantically. Where was Lana? Where were Tamako and Alan?! The voices neared, and out of options, she ran for the trailer. Her feet pounding the brittle wood steps, she raced inside the warm trailer with the menorah stick, and promptly slammed the door shut, ducking away from view. She inhaled in an attempt to reassure herself. 

        “It’s you.” A voice, from the seemingly silent view of snow and smell of pine. She shot up, finding her mouth mere centimeters from Lana’s. Lana scrambled back awkwardly, and Kathy watched as if in slow motion as she slipped on the carpet. Her arm shot out, pulling Lana close before she could fall, inadvertently pressing her lips to the taller girls warm brown cheek. Kathy’s face burned red, sliding awkwardly away. 

        “I'm sorry!  I’m sorry I didn't know there was people in here.” She mumbled, apologizing profusely in between bouts of forced laughter. 

         “It’s okay” Lana laughed with the raven haired girl. Kathy looked down nervously, before her gaze shifted over to the makeshift stove.

         “Did you make brownies?” Kathy inquired, desperately trying to change the topic. “Sorry, I mean obviously you did. They look good, I didn't know you could bake.”

          “Yeah, I love to get baked-I mean, to bake. I love to bake.” Kathy raised an eyebrow, her nerves fading and she looked skeptically at the tray. 

         “Those are pot brownies aren't they?” She asked flatly. Now it was Lana’s turn to blush and she nodded. 

         “I've been nervous, Alan and my sister are going to leave for college again soon.” She admitted before picking up one of the slices. “A little something something to take the edge off?” Lana asked, handing it to Kathy. She smiled, accepting the sweet gratefully. She pulled her hair behind her ear, ready to take a bite. “What happened to your face?!” Lana exclaimed as her friend took the first bite. 

       “Oh” Kathy blushed, shoving the rest of the brownie into her mouth in an effort to “take the edge off” She sighed deeply, like an old wise man, and began to retell the story of the short fight. She left out a few details for Lanas sake, but retold it as best she could. Lana clapped a hand over her mouth in shock, reaching for another pair of brownies and handing one to Kathy. 

       “I’m so sorry.” Kathy shrugged, looking up at the clock. It had been nearly an hour since her “friends” had passed by the lot.

        “Thanks to you, it doesn't hurt as much.” From the haze, Kathy shook her head, laughing. “Not in that emo and cheesy way..like..weed.” She attempted to fix her speech awkwardly.  

        Lana laughed, “It's fine.” She waved it off as she walked over to the second hand stereo sitting in the corner and popping in a new CD, switching from  what had been playing when Kathy walked in ( _ “Planet Rock”) _ , to the much softer sounding  _ “R&B Junkie” _ Lana flinched at the grainy sound of the music as it started, tolerating it only for a bit before rolling her eyes and switching it out for   _ What’s my name”   _ Nodding her head along to the beat, she plopped onto the couch beside Kathy. “At least this song was made for shitty stereo” She giggled, reaching her hand out towards kathy from the other end of the couch. “Snoop doggy dogg” She sang with an easy grin. Kathy blushed. Lana sighed, “I wish I had a record player. Then maybe this shit would sound better.” She huffed. “But, first world problems I guess.” She laughed. There was a scratching noise at the door and Lana got up to get it, unfazed. She smiled at Kathy, opening the door. Suddenly, a grey blob was careening towards her. Kathy jumped, then relaxed as her face was covered in licks. 

“Ohmygod he's so CUTE” Kathy exclaimed at the sight of the energetic, relatively fat pitbull. “What's his name?” She asked, scratching the dogs ears. 

Lana took a seat “Armando Christian Perez.” Lana crossed her arms proudly as Armando leapt into her lap.

Kathy gaped at her. “You named your pitbull… after Pitbull?” She asked quizzically.

“Shut up, he's a pitbull and he’s cuban so it was fitting.” Lana huffed

Kathy raised an eyebrow, “How do you know this?”

“Because I’m cuban, so any family member of mine is Cubano too.” Lana grinned.

“Ah.” Kathy remarked sarcastically, matching her grin as the song changed.

The girl’s heads turned at the sound of the door opening.

        “Hey Alan.” They greeted in unison.

         “Hey..” He looked between them. “Finally.” He muttered, rummaging through a drawer, grabbing a joint and tuning to face them. “I'm off. Don't forget we’re leaving tomorrow” He shot them a smile, heading through the door once again. Kathy’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his parting remark but then,  Lana turned to her with a lazy smile as the last wisps of smoke, as well as Kathy’s worries, left the room. 

      “He's gonna go see his boyyyyyyfriend.”  

       “Must be nice” Kathy rolled her eyes.

        “You're into guys!?” Lana asked in bleary surprise. Kathy opened her mouth to respond, then closed it. She frowned, thinking, before finishing another brownie, curling up on the sofa, and letting herself fall asleep.

Scene four:

Kathy glanced  around at the crowded hall. It was snowing, unfortunately not enough to get school cancelled, but enough that students were packed into the one open hall. She approached her friends, watching them break from their circle of whispers. “Hey..have you guys seen Lana?..that girl, I mean.” She finished hesitantly. 

         Lola raised a skeptical eyebrow, “You looking for your fag girlfriend?” The entire hallway seemed to have gone silent in exchange for staring quizzically at Kathy.

“What?” She played dumb, meeting bemused but visibly relaxed looks. “I don’t even know that dyke.” Kathy scoffed, gritting her teeth. A gasp came from behind her and  Kathy whirled around to meet wide, frightened, betrayed baby blues. Her eyes met Lana’s for a split second before the taller girl ran. “Wait!” Kathy called after her before realizing she had dropped her facade. “I mean..no.” She turned to her cold unforgiving group of friends. 

    “Drop the act. Someone saw you go into her trailer at Monteleone’s, and even more of us saw you not come out.” Lola raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “Maybe you were the fag we should've been talking about the whole time.” She remarked, shoving Kathy back. Kathy recoiled, tears brimming before lunging forward to deliver a firm punch and wiping the smirk off Lola’s almost purple face. Kathy inhaled, taking off after Lana as the bell rang, but she had already disappeared. For the rest of the period she searched frantically, interrupting classes to ask teachers, asking at the library, asking the counselor even. 

Eventually it was 10 am, an hour and a half  since she had started, 2 hours since she had arrived at school, 7 hours since she had left the trailer at 2 or 3 am without telling anyone. 7 hours since she had slept. Defeated she poked her head into a seemingly empty classroom, “Hey sorry to bother you Victor but..” Her attention shifted from the teacher to the stock still, silent girl hunched over in the corner. “Lana!” She exclaimed, rushing forward. She was met with stony look, and Kathy seemed to shrink into herself. She barely noticed as the teacher slunk out of the room. She chewed her lip, deep in thought. “I'm sorry.” She blurted out, breaking the tense silence. “I'm sorry I left the trailer without saying goodbye, I'm sorry for not thanking you for giving me a place to stay. I'm sorry for not telling you I'm not straight, im sorry I thought that was a bad thing, I'm sorry I ever bothered to stay around those horrible people and I'm sorry I let them influence how I treated you. And these are just excuses for what a stupid coward I was, and I did mess up. I know I did. I'm sorry I let them talk shit about about queer people..about us.” She frowned, shaking off the tears that lined her eyes. Lana had yet to even look up. “I'm sorry.” She tried again, her voice breaking. Finally,  _ finally  _ Lana looked up, her own eyes beginning to redden.     

       Her voice shook, “You're not even sorry you ate half of my pot brownies?! You suck.” Lana cracked a watery smile. “I know how hard it is to come out, and I know people will always talk. I forgive you, but that doesn't excuse what you did. If you're going to accept this part of you, you have to accept how homophobic people can be. It hurts me too okay?! Why the fUck do you think I spend half of school in the library. Why the fuck do you think I didn't even look at you and your friends for so long. Because I was afraid Kathy, because I thought you were like them.” 

Kathy lunged forward, her small frame wrapping Lana in a draped hug. “I'm not. I swear I’m not. I won't let myself be. You might have so much trouble working with customers that you have to watch a christmas tree lot overnight, but you've given me the courage to realize that what they think doesn't matter. I chose freedom. I chose you, and our friendship is more important to me than any basketball team friends.”

     Lana raised an eyebrow. “Friendship?” She pulled away briefly to look at Kathy. 

     “Not just friendship.” Kathy admitted, ducking her head.

       Lana laughed, shoving her gently, “Come on. Lets go get some lunch and show them what the real gay agenda is made of.” Kathy nodded, offering her hand to help Lana. Together they walked, past Victors raised eyebrows and broad smile. And together they walked past the wide open doors of the cafeteria. Lana glanced at Kathy’s flushed face, at the stares of the crowd, and smiled softly as Kathy gripped her hand. Kathy inhaled, holding her head high as the two strutted through and straight out of the cafeteria. 

Outside, surrounded by gently falling snowflakes, Kathy looked up at Lana with snow crusted lashes. “Are you still leaving schools?” Kathy asked quietly, her voice and gravely, like her words had gone stale as they crumbled out. 

       “Leaving schools?” Lana gripped Kathy’s hands tighter. “Kathy we’re going on a trip to go see family for Chanukah.” 

         Kathy’s eyes seemed to clear. “Right. December Eleventh.” 

       “You wanna come with?”Lana asked quietly.

“Your parents won't mind?” 

“Please, I haven't gone to half of my classes since seventh grade. Trust me, they’ll be glad I finally found a friend.”

“Let's go then.” Kathy invited with a smile. 

“Now? But we’ve got half of school left.” 

“More time to load up the car.” 

Lana sighed. “You're not worried about them talking?” 

“They'll always talk, you taught me that. And I'll always want to punch their fucking teeth in, another reason I wouldn't be such a good addition to your family trip.” 

“Shut up Kathy, they'll love you.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Kathy mumbled, following Lana off into the swirling, quiet world of white.

Scene five/epilogue:

Kathy tapped her fingers anxiously on the tainted window of the car. 

     “So you’re Lana’s friend?” Lana’s mom, Anna, she had learned, asked after a couple hours of driving.

      “Yes ma’am.” 

        Lana and her mother chuckled. “Oh she's so sweet!” Anna remarked, eliciting a laugh from the younger girls

“Cut me some slack, it's not everyday I stand up to bullies, skip every class and drive cross state with my friends family with a tree on the roof of the truck.” 

“Sounds pretty normal to me.” Lana laughed quietly. “Hey!” she exclaimed. “We’re here!” 

Kathy peered curiously out the mostly dark window, taking in the cheerfully decorated house with all its simple softly glowing strings of lights. The snow seemed to fall harder as she stepped outside to help unload the christmas tree. Lana had explained the tradition on their way over.  _ “Whoever doesn’t host has to bring the tree since our family has so many. It’s mostly a joke since we’re all jewish, but at least the tree looks cool.”  _ Kathy eased the tree, holding it over her head precariously, she thanked whatever higher power had enabled her to start lifting weights in the first place as she watched Leo, Lana’s father struggle with his end.

“Hey it's Lana’s new girlfriend!” she heard a partially muffled voice exclaim. “Hi Kathy!!” The sentence was finished by the sound of a hand clapping over their mouth.  Her gaze drifted to Alan who was standing next to a familiar face...Victor?! Kathy’s eyes widened before she was jerked back to reality as she stumbled carrying the tree into the house, which was immediately followed by a chorus of “You okay?s”

     Kathy sat, her head leaned on Lana’s shoulder and Armando’s large boxy face on her lap as she looked up at the seemingly glowing tree and freshly lit menorah beside it. The smell of latkes wafted over to her and Kathy recalled the drive over, all dimly lit backseats and quiet Elliot smith songs. She remembered the overjoyed look on Lana’s face when she had brought over the second hand record player she had retrieved at four am after leaving the tree lot, the pride flag flapping in the snowy air as they pulled into the driveway. She didn't have to run, or front or fight. Everything Lana had brought to her life was warm, and soft, and from experience she could tell, this was better than the closet she had locked herself in.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for holding through and reading this,,feedback/comments and kudos heal my soul thank you have a blessed hannukah


End file.
